


The Power Of  Family & Friends:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Alone: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Beach Sex, Character Death, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insanity, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Slash, Support, Therapy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve thinks that he is dealing with his experience with Wo Fat well, But he isn't, Will his friends & family help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve thinks that he is dealing with his experience with Wo Fat well, But he isn't, Will his friends & family help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

*Summary: Steve thinks that he is dealing with his experience with Wo Fat well, But he isn't, Will his friends & family help him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

_"You don't want to kill me, Do you, **Brother** ?", Wo Fat said with a smirk, as he raised his gun,  & at the same time  Commander Steve McGarrett raised his._

_"NOOOOO !!!!", Steve screamed, as they both fired,_ A blast of white light hits them both, & suddenly there was darkness.

 

Steve sat up, & he was drenched in sweat, unaware that he woke up his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who had some concern written on his face, "Babe ?", he asked, & was rewarded with Steve wrapping himself around the blond. Danny just shushed him with soothing words, & ran his fingers through his short dark hair.

 

"I am ready to wallow now", Steve said tearfully, & the blond said, "Oh, My Strong Handsome Man, Danno's here, Danno's got you", he put in call to Steve's favorite pizza place near their home. "Hey, Nick, It's Danny, I need a pizza with everything, I mean **_everything_** , Thanks a bunch", He hangs up the phone, & continues to comfort his lover some more.

 

He made a plan to get the ohana toegther, cause it was the best cure for everything, He knew how much family means to the Five-O Commander, so he plans on doing it that night, He plans to salvage the evening, by just being there for his lover, & eating the worst & disguisting pizza in the world, Pineapple & Ham Pizza.


	2. Chapter One: Part Two:

Once the couple got up, they headed for the bathroom, where Steve practically begs his lover to take him right then & there, The Blond knew that something must had happened while the seal was held captive, but he won't push his luck for now, & he can't complain, cause now everytime that they made love, They are reconnecting as a couple, & it suits Danny just fine, if Steve just wants to do it slow.

 

The Team recieved a call saying that Steve is not doing so good, Danny explains, & he thought of a special project for them to do, to show that Steve is not alone, & he has a family that cares for him so much, They are gonna bring over all of the pictures that they have of the Five-O Commander, & they are gonna build an album for him.  Officer Kono Kalakaua said to her boyfriend, Adam Noshimuri, "I hope he can get through this, Adam, I owe the man so much, For believing in Chin, & giving me a career, Just being there whenever we need him", Adam took her hand & kissed the back of it, saying, "He will be just fine, We will make sure of it, Right, Sweetheart ?", The Ex-Surfer nodded, & smiled at him, as they made their way to the McGarrett/Williams Household.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was thinking about all of the stuff that they had been through in the past five years, Steve was there for him, when he told the seal, that he did not steal the money from the locker. Also, He was there to get him through Malia's death. He was glad to be the connection to his deceased father, & always telling him stories about him. **"I promise, John, I _will_ make sure that your boy will always be okay,  & he has us to watch his back, I also promise that I will protect him"**, he thought to himself, as he was talking to his former partner, & friend. He was brought back to the present, as he focused on getting to his desired destination.

 

Captain Lou & Renee Grover were also thinking about Steve, & how they can help too, cause of him, Lou has a second chance of being a cop, & that they can never repay. The Good Doctor saw that her husband was worried, & she said, as she placed a hand on top of his, "It's gonna be okay, Honey, It will be just fine", Lou smiled, & said, "You better believe it", & they focused on what they can do to help Danny, so the burden could be lifted, They are ohana, & ohana helps each other out, no matter what the cost is, or how high a price that they have to pay to accomplished it.

 

Danny was watching his lover finally have some peaceful sleep, as he raked his fingers through Steve's hair, The Seal sighed contently, as he settled in further, & leaned in closer to him, "I love you, Super Seal, I love you so much, I will make sure that you are safe with me, Always & forever", he whispered vowing to him, He settled in for a nap, & hoping that they would be refreshed, by the time their love ones get there with the food.

 

The Five-O Ohana got there with some of Kamekona's delcious food, he insisted that everything is on the house, cause Five-O works so hard for the islands, They thanked him, & when they got inside, they set everything up, & made sure that it is perfect, They also hd their sleeping bags & air mattresses out, cause they are gonna stay, & make sure that Steve knows that he would never be alone, Chin had Kono knocked on the door, & said in low voice, "Danny ?, It's Kono, We are here", & she waits for an answer.

 

Danny woke up, & smiled, when he heard Kono's voice, "I will be right there, Rookie", He kissed Steve on the top of his head, & said, "I will be right back, Baby", & he got dressed, & went out to visit with their ohana, After awhile, Danny was so relaxed, He jumped, as did the others, hearing a frantic cry of......

 

"Danno, Danno, DANNNNOOOO !!!!", Steve's panic voice shouted, as he came out of the master bedroom, looking for his lover, Danny signals his friends to stand down, & wait for him, as he went inside, to meet his lover halfway, His heart broke, as he found his lover looking confused, & terrified, Danny vowed from that point on, he will make sure that Wo Fat will always suffer in hell, & Eris will lose her doctrine, He plans to visit UH, but his focus will be on Steve, so he gave him his full attention, & asked, "Are you okay, Baby ?", concerned was once again eteched on his face.


	3. Chapter Two: Part Three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!

Steve took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself, & he smiled, which relieved Danny big time, "I am fine, Danno, It was just that when I woke up, & you weren't there, I thought....I thought Wo Fat.....", he couldn't finish his thought, cause Danny had him a huge hug, & before he could work himself up in a panic once again, Danny brought their foreheads together, touching. He said this, as they were looking at each other in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"I **_am_** not going anywhere, Super Seal, You are stuck me with me for life, Gracie  & I _**will fight**_ like hell to keep you, Just like you would do the same for us, I have a wonderful life here now, It's because of you, The others would tell you the exact same thing, I love you, Commander Steven J. McGarrett, You are the best thing in my life after Gracie, Never forget that", Steve got emotional, & said, "I love you too, Danno, So much, & I would do anything to make you & that little girl happy", Danny smiled, & said, "I know", He wiped his tears with his thumb, & gave the Five-O Commander a change to once again to compose himself.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Steve's stomach growled, & the two men laughed, as a response, then Steve shivered, & Danny noticed, "Are you cold, Baby ?", Steve nodded, Danny grabbed his favorite light blanket off of the couch, & wrapped it around his lover, "Here you go, Love", "I could get used to you fussing over me", Steve said with a smile, "Get use to it, Cause when I fuss over someone that I love, I don't hold back, Now, Let's get you fed", They headed out to the lanai, where the others were waiting & smiling, greeting Steve, as he & Danny sat the heads of the table.  
  
  
  
"Boss, I hope you are hungry, Kamekona had loaded up on your favorite meal, He doesn't like that you are skinny", "Tell him thanks, but I am not that skinny, & I am starved", The Seal said with a smile, as he leaned in, & kissed Kono on the cheek.  "Good, We brought everything, & I was wondering if you will like to help me give Lou a further spearfishing experience ?", Lou said adding softly with a smile, "Chin told me about a special spot that your old man took you both to", Steve smiled, & said, "I would love to show you, Lou", Renee said, "Steve, Just make sure you relax, & have fun, No stressing out, & don't exhaust yourself," The Seal said with a wink, "I promise, Renee, I _will be_ good", That relieved her & Danny, Everyone was enjoying their time together. Steve felt lucky that he has this ohana, but sometimes thinks that he doesn't deserve it.  
  
  
  
After dessert, Steve lets out a yawn, & apologizes to his love ones, "I am so sorry, Guys, I guess I am still tired", Adam said with a dismissive hand, "Nothing to apologize for, You need the rest, You had been through a hellish experience", Everyone chimed in, & agreed with Adam, "Now, It's time for all good little seals to go to bed, say "Goodnight, Steven", "Goodnight, Steven", The Seal said, & everyone laughed, as they began to clean up, while Danny puts his lover to bed.  
  
  
  
Once Steve was settled in again for the night, Danny stayed with him for a couple of minutes, & said whispering, "I will be back soon, Babe", He grabbed his own box of pictures, & headed out to meet everyone at the table in the kitchen, where they began their project, Danny made sure that there was enough space for Grace to add her own pictures in the album.  
  
  
  
"Looking good, Guys", Danny said with approval, as he starting to dug out his pictures, & they all wrote dates, & captions on them, Chin said with a chuckle, "Remember this one ?", he showed the pictures to his love ones, "Hahaha, How could I forget that one ?", Danny asked with a chuckle, "It was a special day", Lou said, "It sure was", Danny said in agreement, That was the day, Grace started to call Steve "Daddy", "Don't leave us in suspense, Tell us", Adam said, "Yeah, Share with us", Renee said encouraging, "Okay, It went like this", Kono said beginning the story with that, as she thought back to that special day.  
  
  
  
_< Flashback>_  
  
  
  
It was the Sacred Hearts Carnival, Everyone was so excited about it, Even Grace was, She got to do her favorite rides with her ohana, & games, plus pigging out on junk food, They were almost done, when Grace wanted to try a shooting range game.  
  
  
  
They got to the booth, Steve paid the guy the amount that was required, Grace got to the booth, & took her two shots, First was a miss, & the second hit the target dead center, The Clerk was a sleaze, & said with a fake smile, "Better luck next time, Little Sistah", Grace looked like she was about to cry, & Steve was not about to have it, He said to the jerk, "You rigged it, I know it, She won fair & square", He checked the gun, & he was right, There was not enough pressure, so he fixed it, despite the clerk's protest, & paid the clerk once again, & he took his two shots. The Five-O Ohana stood & watched in amusement.  
  
  
  
Lou lets out a happy howl, & Chin said witha smile on his face, "Never mess with a Navy Seal or his ohana", Kono said with a bigger smile, "You **will** lose", Danny said with a smirk, "I believe he won a prize, so give it to him", The Clerk grumbled, & asked, "Which one do you want, Sir ?", Steve asked the little girl, "Which one do you want, Gracie ?", "Bear please, Daddy", She got her prize, & they left having the best time of their lives.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the bear, Daddy", Grace said adoringly looking up at him, Everyone was choked up with emotion, as Steve said with a watery smile, when she called him that for the second time. "Anything for you, Princess Gracie, You are welcome", They held hands, as the others followed him out of the school, The Ohana always feel love, & show it too in return, along with happiness.  
  
  
  
<End of Flashback>  
  
  
  
Danny said with a smile, "His heart grew even bigger than I thought possible, It was the best day of their lives, & me too", He looked at his watch, & said, "Oh, Shit, We got to hussle, If we want to get this done in time, & present to Steve", They managed to find all of the pictures that they wanted to add, clean up, & hit the bed, Danny got into bed, Steve instinctively snuggles in closer, Danny smiled, as a response, He drops a kiss to his head, & said whispering, "I love you, Baby", & joins his lover in a peaceful slumber.  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three: Part Four:

Steve woke up & felt a little bit better, But he doesn't want to jinx it, he snuggled up to Danny, who lets out a content sigh in his sleep, & settled back down, "I love you so much, Danny Williams", The Seal whispered into his lover's ear with a smile, & went off to make a nice breakfast for everyone, as a way to say "Thank you", He made sure that he was very sneaky, & not disturb anyone.  
  
  
  
  
After awhile, Danny woke up to a wonderful smell of breakfast, & he smiled, cause he was glad to see his super seal back to full strength, he sleepily entered the kitchen, bypassing the living room, making sure not to disturb any of their love one's sleep, He said with a smile, "Good morning, Super Seal", as he hugged him from behind, & watched him create a masterpiece breakfast. Steve said, "Morning, Danno", & handed him a cup of coffee to help wake him up, "Just the way you like it", Danny nodded gratefully, as he took a sip, & watch his man work in complete silence.  
  
  
  
They worked together to get everyone up, & it became a lavish affair, & they sat down around the huge table in the kitchen, & talked about everything, & anything. Steve was grateful for them & their understanding, He said, "I would like to treat everyone to pool tonight, How about it ?", Everyone agreed, & there was laughter & fun around the house, that hasn't been there in over a month. Adam said to Danny, as they were washing, & drying the dishes, "I think Steve feels a little bit guilty of his meltdown, I think we should keep a sharp eye on him", Danny shook his head in agreement, "I was thinking of the exact same thing, Bud", Then they joined everyone in the fun of the morning, Steve was excited, cause he gets to see Samantha, & Grace, who were worried about him so much.  
  
  
  
Stan & Rachel were bringing the girls over, & Stan said, "I hope he is feeling better today," Rachel said with a smile, touched by his concern, "I think he is, I think that he, Danny, & Charlie should do something, since the girls get to see him today, & he had to miss out, cause of the playdate. "I totally agree", Stan said with a bigger smile, & smiled at Grace, & Samantha, who smiled back, as a response.  
  
  
  
When they came to the McGarrett/Williams Household, The Girls kissed Rachel & Stan "goodbye", & the Edwards reminded them to tell Danny & Steve about their offer of dinner next week, They promised that they will, & hurried off into the backyard, to join in the fun & the games, that their ohana had planned, Stan & Rachel will be back to pick Grace up, & the Grovers begged off of pool, cause they have to pick up their son from his friend's house, & they were gonna have family night together.  
  
  
  
Danny & Steve accepted Rachel & Stan's invitation without hesitation, & they got the girls ready for Steve to teach them more about water safety in the ocean, Everyone was having a great time, & it was a pleasant time for once, without anything to interrupt it, or ruin it for the Five-O Ohana, They are gonna go with the flow, & not worry about anything else, but what is in the present, instead of the future.  
  
  
  
  
Stan picked up Grace on time, as usual, & Steve & everyone went to get ready for their outing, Danny took Steve's hand into his, & kissed it, "I love you so much, Super Seal, Remember that no matter what", Steve smiled a goofy smile, & said, "Right back at ya, Danno", They were content, & just enjoyed the scenery in front of them, as they were making their way to the pool, so they can beat everyone else there.  
  
  
  
  
Dinner was great there, & music was blasting like usual, Everyone was enjoying the game, Steve excused himself, cause he had to use the bathroom, So the seal went towards where the Men's was, & went inside, not knowing that his night will be ruined, & he couldn't escape Wo Fat once again.  
  
  
  
Steve was washing his hands & dried them, He looked up, & gasped, He saw Wo Fat with a knife to Chin's throat, & he said this with a evil smile, that chilled Steve's heart to the core. He made a quick a motion, & laughed, as he threw the knife to the side.  
  
  
  
_"Say goodbye to the last connection to your beloved father, McGarrett, See you soon in hell"_ , His spirit disappeared, & Steve screamed, "NOOOOO !!!!!!", & backed away, as he watched his friend took his last breath, & remained motionless, Danny heard the shout, as everyone else did.  
  
  
  
"Kono, Keep the crowd under control, Chin, You & Adam come with me, I think I will need back up for this", They headed towards the bathroom, where they were in shock, to find their love one in the condition that he was in.


	5. Chapter Four: Part Five:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER, I WAS FEELING GENEROUS!!!!!

"Steve, Babe, Are you okay ?, Speak to me", Danny said encouragingly, as he slowly approaches his lover without startling him, He never saw his lover be this out of sorts before, He vowed to kill Wo Fat, if he was alive again, & make him pay for all of the suffering that Steve had to go through.

 

 

"Dannnn....Danno.....He was here, Wo Fat, Wo Fat was here, He killed Chin in front of me, & said that I should say "goodbye" to my last connection to my father", he stuttered, as he sobbed out the pain, that he had to relive all over again. It was not fair, He could never get a break, & he was cursed, til the day he dies. Adam said gently, as he put a hand on his shoulder, "He is not dead, Steve, McGarrett, He is here, & is all right, I would never lie to you", Steve looked over Danny's shoulder, & gasped, when indeed he sees Chin alive, & looking well.

 

 

"Chin ?", he asked hoarsely & Chin nodded, & said with emotion, "It's okay, Bruddah, I am well, & alive, Wo Fat can not get me, You killed him, Remember ?", He nodded, & then he remembered what he saw, & shouted out this to the three men, who gasped in surprise again by his outburst, "No, This is a trick, I am dreaming it, I am dreaming it, I am not going insane, I am not crazy !", Suddenly, Dr. Miller, Steve's Doctor, came through the door, & he told the men let him examine the seal, & paramedics came right behind him, ready for action.

 

 

"I think this a surprise side effect from the gas, I think whenever he is on his guard, & feels stressed, That is what triggers it", Danny said exploding, exclaiming, "How the hell was that missed ? !", Chin said equally angrily, "You guys were suppose to catch these things, but you guys can not get off your asses, & now because of you, Our friend is suffering, reliving a nightmare", Adam said growling, "Do something", & Dr. Miller nodded to the paramedics, who were preparing Steve for the trip to Tripler.

 

 

"No, Please no restraints, Please, Help me, Danno !!!!", he exclaimed, feeling terrified, & struggling against the strong grips of the paramedics, who finally has him strapped completely on to the board, "Danno, Please, please don't leave me", Steve begged with emotion, & that completely breaks Danny, who lets out a stream of tears, while being comforted by Adam & Chin, as they were departing the restroom, with the crowd looking on.

 

 

Kono said in a strangled voice, "Danny, It's gonna be okay, We have to believe it, Okay ?, He is a fighter, He will fight his way back to us, Never give up hope", & they all hurried out, & followed the ambulance on the way, When they got to the hospital, They were directed to a waiting room, that was private, & praying for improvement on Steve's condition, so that he can beat whatever has them down, & go home with his ohana, & live his life once again. They called Lou, & Renee, who left their kids with a babysitter, so that they can be with them, & also wait with them too.

 

 

Dr. Miller came out after awhile, He explained to them, "Despite the obvious, Steve is also suffering from **_Swimmer's Cough_** , It's another way of saying **_Secondary Drowning_** , or _**Decompressed Lungs**_ , After swimming so far, breaking the barrier's limits, or recieving water forcefully, We got him in a chamber, where he is getting his treatment, & it's being controlled by our techs, I set up some beds around the room, so you can see him if you like", They all thanked him, & headed for the room.

 

 

They all got into the room, & showed their emotions when they saw that Steve was asleep, & was stripped down to a pair of trunks, that are comfortable to wear. They all took up to their beds, & they fell asleep in no time, except Danny, who forcefully said hoarsely, "Please don't leave me, Love, Please don't, I could not take it, if you, You are what makes this place great, Come back to me", He composed himself, & took first watch.


	6. Chapter Five: Part Six:

Everyone was at the chamber night & day, taking breaks in between, except for Danny, He was determined to stay by his lover's side, til he wakes up, & he would be damned if he misses that, He was losing weight slowly, & not eating well. He doesn't care about that, He will take better care of himself once Steve wakes up, & the nightmare is over. The Blond just wants his super seal back, once whenever no one is looking, He lets his emotions go, once he was done being strong for his ohana.  
  
  
  
Kono was busy making sure that the girls were on their routine, whenever Renee is working, she drops them off at their schools, & makes sure that they get extra hugs from them, "Please tell daddy that we want him to feel better", Grace said, Samantha said with a nod, "Yeah, He promised to teach us some self defense, & tell him that we love him so much", The Ex-Surfer choked on her emotion, & kissed them on the cheek, "I promise, I will", she vowed, & they all went on their ways to start their day.  
  
  
  
Joe White heard from Montana, & he caught the first flight out, & headed for the HQ, he was not surprised to find Chin there, & he asked getting right down to business, "How is my boy doing ?", Chin said with a negative nod, "Not so good, Joe", & filled him in on what happened, The Former Commander nodded, as he listened intently, "This Eris person, I think I came across her during my days in Intelligence, I will put feelers out, & contact a buddy of mine, to get info, & double check, This bitch is deadly, especially to her male victims, I am not gonna leave a stone unturned, Especially when it comes to Steve", The Hawaiian Lieutenant smiled gratefully, & said, "Thanks, Joe", & they went right into work.  
  
  
  
Dr. Miller did not have good news, as he updated Danny on the Five-O Commander's condition, He said firmly, "Do not give up hope, I am not, He is a hell of fighter, He **_will_** **** ****come out of this, Trust me", He handed him a headset, & said, "You can talk to him through this, It might just help", The Former New Jersey Native thanked him, & the doctor left for his rounds, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Besides Gracie, Come back to me, Babe, I will be waiting", He said, as he looked at his lover's sleeping form inside the chamber & laid on his cot, besides the chamber, & took a long nap, til Kono & Renee comes in with lunch.  
  
  
  
Lou picked up the slack, & mining the phones, while he helps Chin, & Joe at the smart table, & he made sure that lunch was nourishing, & filling, since they are gonna be on their feet all day, & night. "I think the best bet is to check the archives at the Hall Of Records, & go back about 5 months", Chin & Joe expressed that it was a great idea, & they left to go to **_Kamekona's_** , who was on standby, along with Flippa, in case that they need anything, or if Steve needs anything, They are lucky to be close, like they were.  
  
  
  
"How is the boss man ?", The Shrimp Owner asked, as he was concerned, his cousin was just equally concerned, "Tell him anything, Anything, We will be there", Chin said with a smile, "You guys are great friends", Joe nodded, & said, "We will let him & Danny know", Lou said with a smile, "Do you us a favor ?, Keep us in the loop, If the name "Eris" comes up ?", "Will do, My Bruddahs ?", "On the house", Flippa said, as he served them their lunches, & they took a break, & visited with their friends. Before Lou knew it, It was time to pick up the girls from school.  
  
  
  
Kono said with a pleading tone, "Come on, Danny, I will watch him, I swear it, I will let you know as soon as he opens his eyes," she had been trying to convince him to go to the video arcade & have fun with Lou & Samantha. Danny said, "But....", he was cut off by his love one, as he looked at the sleeping seal guiltily, "It will be okay, Danno, Just for a couple of hours, Go & have fun", she shooed him away, & he nodded, & called Grover to cement the plans for the arcade.


	7. Chapter Six: Part Seven:

Danny managed to get some rest, after the fun at the arcade, but it was enough to focus on Steve, & his recovery, He woke fast from his sleep, & realized that it was a nightmare, He looked inside the chamber, & smiled, cause his lover was sleeping so peacefully, & for once there was no nightmares. **"Sleep peacefully, My Love, sleep peacefully"** , The Blond thought to himself, as he went out to stretch his legs, & got some coffee.  
  
  
  
Mary-Ann McGarrett came rushing into HQ, after dropping Joan off at the house, so Kono can watch her along with Grace, & Samantha, "How is my brother ?, Please don't bullshit me, I ain't in no mood for it", The Fiesty Blond said, as she looked at Chin, & Lou, "It's bad, But not too bad", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a sigh, The Former SWAT Commander concurred with what Chin said, with a nod, adding, "They got him stablized, & he is resting comfortably as he could", Mary was glad to hear that part, "I need to be with him, & Danny, Please, Can both of you take me ?", Lou nodded, & Chin said, "Come on, Then we can come back to this stuff later", & they headed for the hospital.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Renee dropped off the girls, & told Kono to let her know if there is anything else that she could do, once the ex-surfer had the children set up for the time being, & Joan is taking her nap. Grace asked with concern, "Auntie Kono ?, WIll Daddy be able to come home to us ?", Samantha said, "Yeah, We miss him terribly", Kono hugged her nieces, & said, "I know, My Babies, He misses you too, Yes, In no time at all, He should be able to come back to us", That satisfied the girls, & they had junk food, & sat down, & watched their favorite movies.  
  
  
  
  
The ride to the hospital was a long one, Mary promised herself that she will be the best sister possible, & make sure that Danny & Steve are both taken care of, while they are recovering from this ordeal. Danny hugged his sister-in-law, & said, "It's so good to see you, Mare, I know Steve will be glad to see you, He led her into the room, & then stopped to look at his love ones, "Let us know if you want a break, We will be back in a flash", Chin said, as he hugged his friend, & family member. Lou added, " ** _Don't_** hesitate to call us", Danny said, "Thanks, Guys",  & they went back to HQ, so they can finish up their work, & have some free time for Steve.  
  
  
  
Kono managed to get Samantha & Grace down for a nap, & she was amazed that they were trying to fight going to sleep, once they were comfortable, she cleaned up a bit, & had some time for herself, she took the baby monitor with her, & sat down on one of the beach chairs, by the edge of the ocean, & relaxed for a bit, **"Please, God, Make Steve better, & also make sure that Danny takes care of himself, They are each other's worlds"**, she silently prayed, as she thought to herself, & enjoyed the rest of the afternoon to herself.  
  
  
  
Denning came down, as soon as he heard about what happened to Steve, & he told Lou & Chin, "Paperwork can wait, HPD will piggyback you, Making sure that everything that needs to get done is done, Go & be with your ohana", & the two men thanked their boss, gathered up their things, & hurried back to the hospital, & taking the scenic route on the way, as they are trying to destress from the long day.  
  
  
  
Danny & Mary were talking among themselves, as they were watching Steve continue sleeping, "He has a way to make you fall in love with him, & feel so important to him, It's a gift, Which I never took for granted," he said with a smile, "I know, Danno, You do the same thing, I am so grateful that you came into our lives, Steve will not give up on you, or your love, He will come back to us", Mary said confidently, as she held his hand. Suddenly an alarm was going off, & they were pushed away, as staff & Dr. Miller were surrounding the chamber, Hallie, a nurse directed them outside, as they watched, feeling scared, & confused.


	8. Chapter Seven: Part Eight:

Catherine got in touch with Joe, as soon as she landed, she went over to where Steve was being held for a day & half, she gasped, as she saw the room in the condition that was left in, & couldn't believe that her friend was suffering like that, & knowing that there was nowhere to escape & run to, so he can get himself some help, she let out her emotion out, as she was thinking about all the hell that Steve had been put through.  
  
  
"Catherine ?, It's okay, Catherine, It's okay", Joe said, as he comforted her, & said, "He is all right, or will be, He has 24 hour around the clock protection, & I think Mary is there now, I mean they will not leave him alone anytime soon, I am glad that you're here, Maybe you can tell me something about these drugs, I am sure as hell couldn't figure it out, & neither my contacts", The Former Naval Intelligence Beauty nodded, & composed herself, as she explained in detail what the drugs are, & what they do, & the side effects.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lou was trying to put on a brave face, & his kids knew that he was acting, & it had to do with their uncle, & Samantha took her brother outside to play, after they finished up cleaning up the dinner table, & doing their chores. "Babe, What is it ? What's wrong ?", Renee asked her husband, as she went to comfort him, "I am just so worried about Steve, & Danny, If McGarrett dies, It would crash Danny's world", Renee said soothingly, "That **_will not_** happen, I mean we owe a lot to that man", Lou smiled,  & said, "Yeah, We do", & they just hugged & relish in each other's embrace for awhile.  
  
  
  
"These would make anyone immoblized, & I think double of this amount made Steve really lose his mind, & think of this world as the present, instead of the past", Catherine said, after she told Joe about the drugs, & what they are for, Joe dreaded asking this question, "Can it kill him ?", The Former Seal Commander asked with concern, "Yes, If it's not treated", Joe sighed in relief, & nodded, saying, "Good, He is getting treatment as we speak", Catherine was also relieved cause she can't lose a great friend like Steve, & she needs to be there for Danny.  
  
  
  
Danny & Mary saw from the door that the setting around the chamber was quiet, but there was happy faces on the staff's faces, as they continued to work, & they took that as good news, Dr. Miller came out & said with a smile, "False Alarm, It looks like the Commander's condition took a turn for the better, & we will be getting him out of the chamber in a few minutes, Give us an hour, & you can spend all the time you want in his new room", He left to go back into the room, Danny & Mary just hugged, & let out their emotions.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, That is such great news !", Mary declared, as Danny nodded in agreement, & they hugged once more, & then the blond said, "We got some calls to make, It's time to celebrate", Mary said smiling, "Perfect idea, Brother", & they got their cell phones out, & made the round to the ohana, & they were all very happy about the news, Especially Stan & Rachel, who will be bringing Charlie with them, along with Grace.  
  
  
  
Everyone got there in record time, as they were directed to the waiting room, this time with happiness, instead of dread, & they waited patiently for an hour, & then Hallie came out, signaling them saying, "It's okay to come now", & they all followed her in silence, & they went in, & got themselves settled, as they waited for Steve to wake, Soon after, they got their wish, & were greeted with the most beautiful eyes that they ever saw.


	9. Chapter Eight: Part Nine:

"Hey, Baby, It's okay, We are all here, You don't have to be afraid of anything or anyone else anymore", The Blond soothed his partner, as he took in Steve's terrified expression on his face, & Dr. Miller saw this, & explained what was going on at that moment, so the Five-O Ohana don't get worried about their love one.  
  
  
  
"It's just the effects of being in the chamber for so long, Just keep talking to him & reassuring him, He will come back around, & everything will be back to normal for him, I also suggest that he should get back to a normal routine, as soon as possible". Chin spoke for everyone, who agrees with him, "Don't worry about it, Doc, We will be on it", The Good Doctor left the ohana, so they can have their privacy, & Kono said, "Good to have you back, Bossman", Steve smiled at that, & said hoarsely, "Thanks", It brought tears to everyone.  
  
  
  
"Steve, Whatever you need, Just say the word, It's yours", Adam said, "Don't hesitate to call on us", Lou & Renee said in unison, "You can count on me for anything, Big Brother", Mary-Ann chimed in, Leilan & Catherine said in unison, "Me too", Danny said whispering, "I am not leaving you out of my sight for a long time, Steven", Everyone chuckled at that, Then Steve looked at Chin, & held out a hand to him, & the Hawaiian Native grasped it tightly.  
  
  
  
"I am so glad that you are okay, Brah, You are okay, Aren't you, Chin ?", Steve asked with concern on his face, The Lieutenant smiled, & said, "I am, But we need to focus on you getting some rest", The Seal said, "I love you, Chin, You are the last connection to my dad, I would walk fire for you", Everyone got a little emotional, & Chin said, "Right back at ya, Boss", Danny said urging, as he saw that Steve was trying to fight sleep, "Go to sleep, Babe, We will be here", The Five-O Commander finally surrendered to sleep.  
  
  
  
_< The Dream>:_  
  
  
  
Steve got home to Hawaii, as fast he could, He found that his father was taken hostage by Wo Fat, who had a gun to his temple, & was not hesitating to shoot him, "Finally, We have our showdown, Steven", he said egging him on, as they stalked each other like prey.  
  
  
  
"I am gonna kick your ass", the Seal said, as he got into a stance, & so did Wo Fat, they battled it out, & Wo Fat was losing ground, He decided to take a shot at the elderly McGarrett, & missed, & then Steve managed to execute a perfect shot to the chest, & the criminal fell backwards, & instantly died.  
  
  
  
Steve got his father freed, & they hugged tightly, & they enjoyed their reunion, John said with a smile, "You got to go now, Son", Steve was about to protest, but his father stopped him, & said, "I would love it if you stayed with me, But you got responsiblities, & an ohana to take care of", Steve knew his old man was right, & nodded, & said, "I am ready", John pushed him back, & sent him back to his happiness.  
  
  
<End of Dream>  
  
  
  
  
  
Danny & the others saw that Steve was resting a little bit more comfortably, so they went to **_Kamekona's_** , & the cousins asked about him immediately, Danny spoke for the group, & said, "He is doing much better", "Tell him free food for life", Kamekona said, & Flippa added, "Tell him, If he needs a partner for working out, I am there for him," The Ohana thanked them, & dugged into their meals with gusto, & were feeling better in a week since the ordeal.  
  
  
  
Steve knew that his ohana were being overprotective, He hates that he put them in that position, so he decided that he would tough out the rest of his recovery, & make sure that he doesn't show pain. He wants to be his old self, & he can't do that if someone is hovering over him, He hates lying to them, but he doesn't want to be forced into talking about his ordeal, if he doesn't have to, It's his choice, & his ohana would have to respect that.  
  



	10. Chapter Nine: Part Ten:

Joe went to explore more about Eris, Steve was working on his recovery, & was out of the hospital in no time flat, & he was still hiding his true feelings from his ordeal, Everyone noticed it, & decided not to push, unless it was necessary. They were worried about him, when they went on their usual night of fun, as he went to the bar to get their drinks, & they were talking among themselves, til he came back. Danny said to their loving ohana with worry & concern etched on his face.  
  
  
  
"I think something else really happened when Steve was kidnapped, trapped, & tortured by that bastard Wo Fat", Danny said knowingly, Chin said agreeing, "You aren't the only one that sense it, We do too", Adam said, "But we have to be careful, or we will lose Steve forever, if we take the wrong approach with him", Leilani said, "What do we do ?, How do we help him ?", Renee said with a sigh, "The only thing we can do...is nothing", Kamekona said, "We got to be there for him, like he was there for us", Flippa said, "Ohana doesn't give up on each other", Mary said, "Damn straight", & Lou & Catherine said adding in unison, "You got that right", Kono said with a smile, "I think we made a wonderful decision", With that, they were silent, as Steve was making their way back to them, with the tray of drinks.  
  
  
  
  
They had a wonderful night of fun, & enjoyed their time together, as an ohana, & a group of friends, Danny saw through the charade, & knew that his lover was acting, He was gonna bring it up, but Steve took him with such urgency, & they made love in the shower, & bed, til Danny's brain turned to mush. "I love you so much, Danno, Never forget that", The Seal with emotion in his voice. Danny kissed him softly on the lips, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal", & they went to sleep in a peaceful slumber, dreaming nothing but sweet dreams.  
  
  
  
There was a BBQ at the McGarrett/Williams House, & everyone was having a great time, & enjoying what the day was bringing them, The Girls were doing side dishes, while Chin, Adam, Danny, & Lou were hanging out around the grill. Steve, Samantha, Joan, & Grace were in the water, teaching Joan how to swim, & Steve let out a round of laughter, which was music to Danny's ears. "At least it's something", The Blond said, The Other Men all agreed with their love one, & all of them smiled, as Steve was enjoying being around his girls.  
  
  
  
Stan & Rachel sent word from Maui, & a check to cover Steve's hospital costs, They knew that he could cover it, but they want to do it, cause he is Grace's other father, & they helped out Stan so many times. They wished well on his recovery, & that he & Danny are welcome to dinner at their home at anytime for dinner. Steve really blocked it out of his mind, "Thanks, Uncle Steve for a wonderful day", Samantha said with a smile, "Yes, Thank you so much, Danny, It had been fun", "Fank ouuuu, Unca teeve", Joan said with a toothful smile, Steve said, "Awww, I am in Daddy/Uncle Heaven", as he led them up to have dinner with their ohana.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, Danno, Drop it", Steve said urgng him to leave him alone, "I can't leave it alone, Babe, Something is bothering you, I need to know what it is", The Blond said pressing him further, & the Five-O Commander said warning him one more time, "Leave it, Danno, Okay, I am starting to get pissed off, Back off", Danny shook his head, & said, "No, You are lying, I want the truth, What's the truth, damnit ? !", The Former New Jersery Native exclaimed, now getting pissed off himself, "I WAS RAPED, I WAS FUCKING RAPED !!!!", The Seal screamed out in frustration, & was letting his emotions out.  
  
  
  
"What ?, Oh my god, I am so sorry, Baby, I am so sorry", Danny said in disbelief, as he took his lover into his arms to comfort him, & "shushed" him, as Steve was letting his tears & pain out. _"It was not your fault, It's **not your** ****fault"_ , Danny chanted, Steve calmed down in his beloved Danno's arms, & took in his scent, He felt safe, loved, protected, & not alone. "I thought you would think I was dirty, weak, & useless", Steve said as he composed himself, "No, Baby, You are never that to me", Danny kissed his face all over, & said, "Let's go to bed", The Five-O Commander nodded, & they spent the rest of the night holding each other, til they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Ten: Part Eleven: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve was doing much better this time, since he told Danny what happened through his ordeal, & he went through therapy to make sense of what's real & fantasy. Danny could not be more prouder than he was at the moment, The Seal invited him to come with him at a couple of sessions, With Danny's calmness, It was so easy for him to talk about what happened, & not get judge for it.  
  
  
  
When they were done, Danny said to him with a smile, "I am so proud of you, I know it doesn't seem much, But you are making great progress, so much so, You can return to Five-O next week". Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danno, I appreciate that you came with me, It seems so easy to talk when you are there, & you make everything more comfortable", Danny smiled even bigger, & the blond said, "Thank you for that, It feels great being appreciated", The Five-O Commander said, "How about dinner ?, My Treat ?". Danny nodded, & said, "Sure, Let's go", & they headed for their favorite spot.  
  
  
  
The Ohana was speechless when Steve told them about what he went through with Wo Fat, Kono said, "I will be there for you, Whenever or whatever you need, Boss", Adam said, "Count me in, Steve, I will have my resources for you at anytime", Chin said, "Don't forget about what ohana, Talk to us whenever things get too tough", Lou said firmly, "We are your friends too",  Mary-Ann, Renee, & Leilani said in unison, "We love you, Steve", Steve smiled, & said, "I love you guys too", & they all shared a group hug, before they went out for their usual night of fun, Steve knew that he would never be alone, as long as he has the power of family & friends.  
  
  
  
Dr. Miller & Hallie gave Steve his checkup, & they were impressed that he is making such great progress, & he is following instructions, Hallie said with a smile, "Sugar, You sound even better than ever", Dr. Miller agreed, & he said, "You do, Keep taking it easy, & you will be back to work at the beginning of the week, instead in the middle of". Steve nodded, & said, "Thanks a lot, Doc, For everything", & he kissed Hallie on the cheek, & shook his hand, & hurried home to Danny, so they can celebrate together.  
  
  
  
Danny was taking it easy for a change, It was a nice pace to be at, Grace & Charlie were at their mother's, & he was waiting for Steve to come home from the doctor's, He had a feeling that everything will be okay, But he did not want to jinx it, by saying anything, Steve came through the door, & shut it. He went to the couch, & kissed Danny deeply & hungrily, Danny said with a smirk, "I take we got something to celebrate ?", Steve said with a growl full of lust, "Hell yeah", & he led him up to the bedroom, After rounds of lovemaking, Steve said from his heart, & held out a box towards Danny opened, "Daniel Williams, You make me the happiest man ever, Do me the honor of being my husband, Marry me ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Absolutely, Super Seal, Absolutely yes", & they shared a hot & steamy kiss, They made love more time, & they fell asleep holding each other.  
  
  
  
Mary-Ann, Kono, Leilani, Chin, Adam, Renee, & Lou were all thrilled for the newly engaged couple, & they went out to celebrate their love, Steve never felt this relaxed before, & he was so happy, that finally he can finally put all of the Wo Fat drama to rest. He can focus on his ohana, & make sure that they stay protected no matter what. Rachel & Stan took them out on their promised dinner, & they celebrated the engagement once again, The Beautiful English Lady said with a smile, "You look happy, & even better, Steve", Stan nodded, & agreed with hsi wife, "You sure do, We were all worried", The Seal reassured them by saying, "I am feeling so much better, Thank you for worrying, & celebrating with Danny & me". They shared a toast, & they continued their evening of fun.  
  
  
  
They had a BBQ at the house, & Everyone was either in the water or on shore enjoying themselves, Steve lets out a chuckle when Grace dunks Danny under water, & he started to think about his father, & knew that he would love to be part of this. He suddenly saw his father, who winked at him, he could hear from his spot, _"Be happy, Son, I love you"_ , Steve composed himself, after letting out some emotion, & suddenly Danny said exclaiming, "Come on, Steve, We need you out here !", as he was holding Joan, "Yeah, Unca Steeeve, Need", Grace & Samantha said in unison, "Come on, Uncle Steve", Lou, Adam, Leilani, Renee, & Kono all looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Love you too, Dad", Steve whispered, & then said exclaiming, "All right, Kiddos, Here I come !", & raced to join in the family fun.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*  
  



End file.
